It Will Be Better
by KiraJenLove
Summary: What if Deet hadn't spurned Rian in Episode 10?
1. Chapter 1

"It Will Be Better"

by KiraJenLove

9-25-19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dark Crystal, TDC: The Age of Resistance or any of its characters. No profit is being made from this. This story is purely for entertainment.

The first few lines are taken from "The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance" Episode 10.

SUMMARY: What if Deet hadn't spurned Rian in Episode 10?

"I was thinking," Rian said awkwardly, "I never really got to properly see the caves of Grott. Maybe we can go back, when this is all over, when everything was back like it was -?"

"Deet lowered her head. "I don't think anything will be like it was again."

Rian leaned in, placed a gentle hand on hers, and whispered, "_It will be better."_

She slowly raised her head to see the earnestness in his eyes. She saw blossoming love there. Rian was falling in love with her!

No one from the Grott clan, or any other clan for that matter, had ever fallen in love with her. Until recently, she'd had no exposure to anyone from the other clans.

Even Hup had warned her that the other clans wouldn't take kindly to her, which she discovered to be true, for the most part - until she met Rian. Now, it was true

that their first meeting was less than ideal when he cut in front of her in Har'ar, but she discovered as time went on that he was gentle and soft-spoken,

and he didn't judge her. She found that when she helped him build a fire, he wasn't afraid of her, and she wasn't afraid of him. She loved the time she flew with him

through the Breath of Thra, as he held her hands...how he had found the strength to carry her on his back out of the caves of Grott; the way he stopped to gaze

across at her mid-song during the ritual for the All-Maudra. She had returned his gaze right back. She was falling in love with him, too.

"Is that a proposition, O Rian of Stonewood?"

_"Yes, it is_,_"_ he whispered.

She looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and decided to take a chance. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, which were as soft as his voice. He was

surprised at first, but when she pulled her lips back to do it again, he closed his eyes and responded, pressing his lips further into hers, and placing a hand behind her

head. They kissed several more times, each one sending waves of pleasure to her very core, making her toes curl. _Thra_, he was such a good kisser...

Rian couldn't believe what was happening. She actually felt the same about him! He was getting worried that she wasn't receiving the subtle signals he'd been sending

her for a while now. She was so shy. He would need to be gentle with her. But he loved her. He'd never met someone so pure before. Yes, he'd

been sexually experienced with Mira (the thought made him shudder - he had lost a piece of himself when she died), but Deet was a completely different person. He

was smitten with her. When he suggested they go back to the caves of Grott when this was "all over", what he really meant was that he wanted to go back to Grott

and ask her fathers for her hand in marriage, then find a vacant cave to call their home, where he would make love to her incessantly, until her belly swelled with

their future...

"Then I accept," she whispered between kisses. "I love you, Rian of Stonewood," she gently teased.

"And I love you, Deethra of Grott. Soon to be Deethra of Stonewood."

"Or would that be Rian of Grott?"

"Doesn't matter to me - I'll follow you anywhere you'll be happiest."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, _"Do you have any idea what I'd like to do to you right now?"_

Deet had just the right amount of snark. She nibbled on his ear and replied, _"Mmmmm...I can quite easily imagine. I would love to do The Dance for you."_He understood what she was referring to...the aerial dance performed by the female as a pre-mating ritual, that always ended in...

_"You'd better be careful, you'll end up pregnant before I can even get you back to your family."_

Deet allowed a few seconds pause before replying, "Mmm, I'd like that."

Rian pulled back and looked in her eyes. He thought he had misheard her. _"Hm?"_

"I'd love to have your baby." Her face was bright and smiling like she normally was. Rian quickly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. _"You will, Thra_

_willing..."_

She finally released him from their hug, and her mood grew somber. "There's a problem, Rian."

"What is it?"

She stretched out her arms for him to see. Purple veins ran up and down her arms and throughout her hands. "I am infected with the Darkening. I am sick. How can

we have this life?"

Seeing her in this condition put a lump in Rian's throat. She had acquired this from the Sanctuary Tree, he was sure of it.

"We'll find someone to heal you. Mother Aughra. Onika. Another Sanctuary Tree. Someone. I will not rest until you've been healed."

"The Sanctuary Tree told me this energy could not be destroyed, only transferred."

"Then maybe we can find a way to transfer it..."

"I can't think of anyone I'd like to transfer this to."

As Rian brainstormed ideas, the image of Mira being drained of her essence by the Skekses filled his mind and tore at his heart.

_"I can."_


	2. Chapter 2

"It Will Be Better"

by KiraJenLove

10-25-2019

Chapter 2

"So what is your plan, Rian?"

"Well, the Sanctuary Tree told us that the energy cannot be destroyed, only transferred."

"Yes-?"

"I think the answer we seek is somewhere in that castle. I was wondering if you might be able to transfer the Darkening back into the Crystal of Truth."

Deet's purplish gaze fell.

"Rian, I'm afraid," she whispered. The thought of going into that castle to be confronted by Thra-knows-what petrified her.

"Deet, don't worry. I will be with you. I know that castle like the back of my hand, and I'll protect you with my life."

He saw her worried look, and leaned in closer. "Deet, there is nothing you could meet in that castle that could possibly be worse than what you are

suffering right now. I want to see you healed. I promise I will not stop until you are." He placed a hand on hers as he had done before - but then he

remembered…

"Oh-! I'm - I'm sorry…I did it again…I overstepped my bounds, didn't I?"

Deet looked up at him with those purple-infused eyes. "Oh, Rian…I - I wanted to apologize…for the other day. Before the battle."

"Hm?"

"When you touched my hand. I pulled away. I'm sorry. I was…just afraid. Afraid that you would see my Darkening; afraid that I might infect you. I didn't

mean to hurt your feelings. It wasn't about you."

Rian's ears perked up, his eyes full of hope again.

"So, what are you telling me, Deet?"

"I want to tell you that I would be happy to take you back to see the caves of Grot...if we survive all this."

Rian smiled widely.

"Deet?"He asked gently.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hmm…" She smiled up at him.

"May I kiss you again?"

All she could do was nod briefly. He lowered his face toward hers, as she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his warm, soft lips touch hers, and she

responded. She WANTED to let him know how she felt about him, and this was the best way possible right now. The kiss was a brief touch at first, then

again, and the third time lasted much longer. It felt wonderful. It awoke something primal inside her and made her pulse race and her breathing

quicken.

"More of that later," Rian teased, as soon as their lips parted. "For now, let's concentrate on getting you healed."

She smiled and nodded, and gave a relieved sigh. Now she no longer had to fight her feelings for Rian - he finally knew how she felt, and he

reciprocated those feelings.

They walked on through the forest, but plants were still dying with every step she took. Her eyes were still purple, her face still veined. She had grown

quiet on the walk. At first she had suggested they not hold hands - she still didn't want to risk infecting him. So he walked an arm's length away from

her the whole way.

They came upon a clearing in the woods. "Let's camp here for the night," he said.

Deet sat down in her usual Darkening-induced stupor and said nothing. It was getting worse again. Rian searched for kindling to make a fire. When he

came back with the wood, he asked, "Uh, Deet, can you help? Old Grottan trick, remember?"

At first he thought he might be wasting his time, as she was unresponsive, but then without even moving her eyes, grabbed some nearby moss, and in

a split second, there was a fire, and she didn't even so much as blink. This Darkening was a bit unnerving - it would just come and go. Sometimes she

was lucid, like when he kissed her, and sometimes she would be completely zoned out, like now. He was never really sure which Deet he would get. All

he knew was that the real, Gentle Deet he loved was in there somewhere, and by Thra, he was going to bring her back, or die trying. He watched her

as sleep finally took her, and he threw a few more logs on the fire to keep it going at least for a few hours, before he succumbed to sleep himself.

Both the First Brother and Deet rose to find Rian already awake. There was nothing left of last night's fire but a wisp of ashen smoke curling out of the

charred logs.

He held out a handful of peachberries. "I found us some berries. Care for some?"

Without a word, she took the berries from his hand and slowly began eating them.

"We should make it to the castle today," he continued, not sure if she was listening, but spoke to her anyway as if she were. He put out the fire and

reached for her hand. "Ready?"

Silently, she took his hand, but continued staring forward, violet eyes blank, and rose to walk. Deet was still in there somewhere, forcing her body to

obey.

They continued the same pace from yesterday, Rian staying just out of her reach, but he wanted to stay close. Vegetation continued to wilt in her

wake. Rian hated to see even the vegetation suffer and die due to the Darkening - and he knew Deet would hate it, since she cared for all life, but he

had to remind himself it would be better once she was healed.

Several miles later, the black spires of the castle of the crystal came into view. They were close now - there was no going back. Rian screwed up his

courage and reminded himself that he was doing this for Deet.

"Deet," he whispered, "We're at the castle."

"Rian," a faint reply came, "I'm afraid."

Ah, good, she was coming back to him, somewhat. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, we have no choice."

"You could just go back to the others and let me go," she said sadly.

Rian shook his head violently. "NEVER. I will never leave you, and I promised I would find a cure for you, no matter what it takes. That's not an option."

Deet sighed in resignation. "How are we getting in?"

"We're going to need a plan," he replied. "We can't just stroll in through the front door. That's OK - like I said, I know this castle like the back of my

hand. I know a secret entrance."

"Where is it?"

"Down at the bottom of the moat is an entrance called the Teeth of Skreesh. It's unprotected. That's going to be our best way in."

Rian searched around the castle and the main entrance for any sign of activity. No one was present.

"Now's our chance. Let's go. Over to the moat."

As quickly as he could usher Deet in her condition, they hurried over to the edge of the precipice and looked down. Rian swayed and almost lost his

balance. "Whoa!"

"Deet?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need your help again."

A small smile appeared briefly on her face.

"Do you think you can handle this? I'm putting my trust in you, Deet…"

Deet took a deep breath to gather herself, then grabbed Rian by the waist and jumped off the cliff.

Rian wanted to scream but didn't want to attract unnecessary attention, so he grunted and puffed his cheeks out instead.

Deet's wings opened suddenly and they floated safely to the bottom, where she released her grip on him.

"Thank you, Deet."

They walked over to the sewer entrance (or rather, exit). It was a stone carved gargoyle face with two great horns coming out of its head and a

menacing expression.

Deet scrunched up her nose. "Oh, it smells horrible."

"I agree. Here, I'll go in first and give you a hand."

Rian stepped carefully over the foul water and reached down to help Deet. Once inside, they started making their way upward. The smell was

overpowering. He always wondered where the end products of the Skekses - well, doing their business - went. Now he knew.

They continued upward, not meeting anyone. He had hoped their presence had not yet been discovered.

"Just a little further," he assured Deet.

Eventually, they reached a fork that split into two tunnels. "We'll need to go left here."

"I'm glad you know where you're going, Rian. I would be completely lost."

He turned to her. "How are you feeling, Deet?"

She did not reply with her usual, perky, "I'm fine. How are you?" but rather, "I'm tired. This Darkening is taking so much out of me."

"Not much further, Deet. Then you can be rid of this."

After a bit more walking, it started to smell better, and they finally reached a circular corridor. "We need to go this way," he said, pulling her to the left.

"The crystal chamber is right around the corner."

Soon they approached the entrance to the crystal chamber. They could hear a low-pitched humming before they got there. Inside a spacious, stone-

laden room hung the great Dark Crystal, the Crystal of Truth. It glowed with the same amethyst color of Deet's eyes. He could feel it suffering as surely

as if it were a wounded animal. They approached the crystal as closely as they dared.

"Deet, I think if you just touch the crystal, you can transfer the Darkening to it. Look, just come over here. I'll lift you up."

Deet looked up at the crystal. She couldn't bear the thought of harming the poor crystal even further. It didn't deserve it, and the Emperor had already

abused it so much already. The crystal had nothing left to give.

"I have a better idea, Rian. Take me to the Throne Room."

"But Deet! It's right here! Just do it and we can be out of here!"

"I can't do it, Rian. The crystal can feel the pain. I would be hurting it more than it already has been, and I…I just can't do it."

Rian's ears lowered in defeat. He sighed. "That's my gentle Deet. That's why I…why I love you." He looked into her eyes. It was hard to read the

expression in her lavender eyes, but he felt her squeeze his hand briefly.

"To the Throne Room, then. But we must be careful."

They exited the chamber, looking both ways. "The Skekses must be somewhere close. We must hurry."

They climbed the next staircase, rounded a corner and found the entrance to the Throne Room, likewise empty. "Something's suspicious. We must be

cautious."

Deet release his hand and started walking with purpose towards the throne.

"Deet! Where are you going?!" He whispered hoarsely.

She made not a sound, but walked directly to the throne, turned around and seated herself on it. She was so tiny compared to its usual occupant, it

almost swallowed her up. She lifted her head so that her otherworldly eyes and veined face were quite visible. She spoke only one word:

"HIDE."

"But Deet - I can't…!"

"NOW."

Rian could hear shuffling of feet and the murmur of distant conversation from down the hallway. His eyes widened, then he turned and bolted for the

opposite hallway. He found the nearest pillar in the shadows and hid behind it, as he listened to the goings-on in the Throne Room. He could hear the

Skeksis conversation enter the throne room, as the acoustics changed.

A deep voice roared, "WHAAAAT?" Rian winced.

Screams erupted from the other Skekses. "A GELFLING! GELFLING IN THE CASTLE!"

"GET OFF MY THRONE, VERMIN! YOU'RE CONTAMINATING IT!"

Deet sat still and said and did nothing.

Rian then heard the Chamberlain pipe up. "MmmMMMmmm, Royal Sire," he whined, "If you recall, this is the Gelfling from Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood

that killed SkekLach."

"The one that repelled the Darkening?"

"Yes, Sire. Great care should be taken to remove it."

SkekSo grumbled to himself in frustration, but then his pride got the better of him.

"I will not allow a mere Gelfling to prevent me from taking my throne! We will drain it! Do I not still have my scepter? I will handle this myself!"

Heapproached Deet brandishing his scepter, the crystal tip glowing bright purple. He reached down to grab Deet by the shoulders and throw her off. 

Big mistake. Deet suddenly grabbed his arms and began transferring the Darkening to him. Purple lightning shot everywhere, but mostly into the 

Emperor. He screamed in terror, but the electrical connection would not allow him to let go. The other Skekses also screamed in fear, paralyzed from 

coming to SkekSo's aid. With SkekVar and SkekMal gone, the two bravest Skekses, the only ones left were the soft, effeminate ones who could be

terrorized by a Fizzgig.

SkekSo had enough presence of mind left to bring his scepter before him, to receive the rest of Deet's Darkening, as the energy siphoned away from

the Emperor and into the small crystal atop the scepter.

Finally, every last ounce of the Darkening had left Deet, as she and SkekSo both crumpled into heaps on the floor.

"Mighty Emperor! Are you all right?" shouted SkekSil, but SkekSo did not respond.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Rian from the shadows, as he raced into the throne room up to Deet, dodging in between the other Skekses. They screamed

again in shock and surprise as Rian wove between them unexpectedly, bent down to grab Deet's limp body and hoist it over his shoulder. He then

turned and ran from the room as fast as he could carry her.

"After him, you fools!" cried SkekZok."For your Emperor!" They tried, but the fastest Skeksis, SkekMal, was no more. The others weren't much faster

than their UrRu counterparts.

SkekTek wasn't finished creating his army of Garthim yet, but SkekZok knew he had ONE finished. "GARTHIM! KILL THE GELFLING!"

Soon Rian could hear a menacing clicking sound behind him. That didn't sound good, whatever it was. He ran faster. He was almost out of breath, but

he didn't care. His top priority right now was to get out of the castle, in one piece, as quickly as possible. He risked a glance backwards. He caught a

glimpse of an enormous, black beetle-like creature with huge, crushing pincers. It made his blood run cold. He knew he couldn't outrun it - but at least

he knew his mind was racing - for a quick solution. He remembered how he escaped the castle last time he was here, after they captured Gurjin. _Oh no,_

_ not that way_, he thought. But he knew it was the quickest way. Somehow he'd have to make sure Deet didn't drown at the bottom. He rounded

another corner, then another, then found himself in the same hallway where he and Gurjin had separated. The opening beckoned to him. He tightened

his grip on Deet, and took a flying leap out the window.

At first he felt his stomach drop and prepared for the impact. He felt like he was falling faster due to the extra weight on his back. Then, all of a sudden,

he wasn't.

He was FLYING.

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they soared away over the plain, away from the moat and the castle, leaving a frustrated Garthim far behind

at the window's ledge. Deet was AWAKE.


	3. Chapter 3

"It Will Be Better"

By KiraJenLove

10-25-2019

Chapter 3The Skekses wailed and moaned over their collapsed Emperor. The scepter lay casually by his side where it had fallen. They had summoned

SkekTek to verify that he was still alive, but unconscious. SkekZok decided to take charge until the Emperor came to. He doubted anyone would

challenge him.

"Take him to his bedchamber," he commanded.

Several Skekses took up different parts of SkekSo's limwep body and carried him upstairs. They laid him in his bed and placed his scepter next to him.

"He has the Darkening," stated SkekTek. "This is a very grievous condition. His body will slowly deteriorate. Eventually, he will expire. Essence cannot

help him now."

The other Skekses wailed anew. Now that they had witnessed at the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood that Skekses can indeed die, and the Emperor was

no longer conscious to insist otherwise, they felt hopeless.

SkekTek spoke up. "Take heart, my fellow Skeksis! I am almost finished with a few more Garthim, then you will see them put to use against the Gelfling.

All is not lost!"

The Skekses cheered and cackled.

Rian watched as the terrain whizzed by below him. He thought surely Deet must be tired after such a long flight.

"Deet? Do you need to rest?"

"Rian, I haven't felt this much energy in days."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said, smiling down at him. "Daylighter."

This made Rian smile broadly back. It was really her. His Gentle Deet was back. Relief flooded him. They had succeeded.

As the sunlight waned, they approached an area that looked familiar to Rian. He could see a rocky area of the mountains of Grot filled with large holes.

The caves of Grot! Deet began her descent to the nearest cave entrance and alighted on a rock. She gently set Rian down. The muscles of her arms

ached and her wings were sore, but she was glad to be on the ground once again. So was Rian.

We can stay here," she said.

"How long?"

"As long as we like."

Rian touched her shoulder. "Deet, how do you feel now? Are you all right?"

"I feel like my old self, Rian, thank you." Rian smiled back and drew her into a tight hug.

Rian pulled back and gave her one of those looks like he was staring at her lips. She knew what that look meant.

"Rian, I want to thank you…for helping me."

His eyes never left her lips. His voice was as smooth as silk as he rocked back and forth like he usually did when he was nervous. "You're very welcome,

Deet."

Deet decided to ease his nervousness. She reached up and placed a kiss on those beautiful lips. He almost moaned in relief as he buried himself in the

kiss and drank it in. He pulled her body more closely to himself.

"Deet?" He asked when he was able to pull away again.

"Hm?"

"I have a very important question to ask your fathers."

She smiled curiously. "Oh? And what is that?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises!"

"I hope you'll like this one."

But Deet was very perceptive. Smiling, she leaned in and whispered to him, "They'll say 'yes'. Rian."

He did a double-take, which morphed into a huge grin. "Why, you cheeky little…"

She laughed. "And you're my Stonewood Skybaby…"

"Always and forever," he replied, and came back in for another soft kiss.

News traveled quickly to the other clans that their Stonewood hero was about to take a mate of the Grottan girl. Although some foolish Gelflings,

particularly the vain Vapra, scoffed at such an idea - not only mixing of the clans, but someone the likes of Rian mixing with the "lowest possible clan".

The exceptions to this, of course, were Brea and Seladon. Brea, after learning her lesson in the room under the throne that no clan was above another,

swooned at the idea of Rian finding a mate after the tragic loss of Mira. The sketch in her journal had finally come true. She knew there was something

between those two. Seladon only asked each of them if they were happy with their choice, and upon receiving a satisfactory answer, gave her blessing

to the union. Their other friends, Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan, couldn't have been happier for them. Even Hup was happy for Deet - because DEET was

happy. That's all that mattered to him - and Rian was his friend now, too.

Rian dreamfasted with the others to let them know about the new Garthim. These creatures hadn't been seen yet by anyone but him. They were

horrified, but now at least they knew what they were up against, what was coming for them. Perhaps they could mount a defense against them.

Down in the caves of Grot, in the village of Domrak, stood a small cave with a door, recently claimed by a young newlywed couple.

Rian and Deet spooned together in the afterglow of their fevered lovemaking. Rian nuzzled her ear and chuckled, "You were so wet."

Deet responded with, "And I can feel it's so messy down there right now."

"And do you know why that is, my love?"

She shook her head.

"Because you are in heat. And I just gave you a double dose of my seed. Do you know what that means, my dear?"

"It means...we are probably going to have…a childling?"

He slowly nodded. "Mm-hmmm."

"I would LOVE that!"

"So would I, Deet…so would I." He nuzzled her neck, leaving little kisses and gentle nibbles there, moving one hand down to stroke circles around her

lower belly. She placed her hand over his and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "I can't wait." Leaning her head back caused her small but

beautiful breasts to stand out. Rian reached his mouth down to suckle one of them. "These are going to get bigger."

He slowly moved his hand down to her womanhood, gently stroking her nub and feeling the utter sloppiness of what they had just done. Deet closed

her eyes and sucked in her breath.

"Are you ready for round 3, my love?"

She groaned her answer. "Please."

EPILOGUE

Maudra Argot, who was not only the clan Maudra but also the only midwife and had delivered every baby in Grot, had just left the small cave Rian and

Deet had come to call home, leaving the two lovebirds alone to have time to bond with their newest family member. The tiny little boy was a perfect mix

of Stonewood and Grottan, with his father's dark hair with purple streaks and dark blue eyes, and additional streaks of his mother's white hair and her

narrower face. He had 8 perfect little fingers and toes, and gripped his daddy's fingers in his tight little fist.

"He's beautiful, Deet. Just like you."

"What should we name him?"

"The Stonewood clan once had a great hero named Jarra-Jen. I thought we could name him that."

"Jarra-Jen? Hmm…I don't mind it, but it's kind of long. Do you think we could shorten it to just 'Jen'?"

"Jen? I like it, it sounds nice. Short and simple. All right then, Jen, my son…" he reached down to kiss him on the forehead, "Welcome to the family."

THE END


End file.
